Il Segreto e Stato Svelato
by As Clumsy As Me
Summary: The Volturi executes anyone who threatens to leak the secret to humans. But what if the Volturi did it? What would happen? One mistake sends the world, humans and vampires alike, into panic. Is the human race ready for a secret this big?
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you guys like this story. I think that there aren't enough stories about the Cullens and being revealed to the human world. Please review it. I know I won't get 100 a night but please do review. My first review would mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: In reality I do not own Twilight, SM does…but a girl can dream right?**

Location: Volterra, Italy

Year: 2016

Time of Day: 10:00p.m.

**Jane's POV**

Sometimes I feel as if I have nothing to live for and I really wouldn't mind if I was ripped apart and burned. I shake these thoughts off as I am sure Aro would not appreciate my thoughts right now.

Aro

Now I remember what I live for. _Him._ Aro, my almost-all-knowing master was why I lived. I wanted , no needed to please him if I were to last in the guard. I knew that my master favoured me and my brother; he has been for the past 1500 hundred years. At least he _had_ been until _she_ came along. Someone, who even as a human was immune to my powers, and my brother's and Aro's and basically all other mental powers.

I hated _her_. She came along and ruined everything. If I did not hate her for the fact that Aro favours her, I hated her for the fact that I could not affect her and she _could_ kill me, and my brother. I knew that if a few years ago – if we had fought – had the Cullen's played their cards right they could have taken out most if not all of the Volturi. They could have been the royalty, the _power_ of the vampire world. I didn't like that possibility and neither did Aro.

Yet another reason to live. If I were to die, then I had to do one thing first.

Kill the Cullens.

We all know that was the main reason Aro never fought the Cullens and their witnesses. He was _scared_. He knew that he would lose most of his guards, leaving him almost defenseless against those who hated and sought revenge on the Volturi. The reasoning behind his not fighting was simple:

Fight = Death and Vulnerability.

I had to change my train of thought. My master would not be pleased if I continued thinking things like this. The important thing was that we were the power. We _are_ the feared ones. We are respected greatly by vampires. Those who were not and crossed us were taught a personal lesson, often by _me._

I had to focus on why I was here. I was here to hunt. I had missed the last meal because of a little _problem_ that came up. Now I was out looking for body or two to feast on to satisfy me. Some of the guard had to hunt out of the city so we didn't turn Volterra into a ghost city, but Aro liked to keep me close in case of emergencies.

I closed my eyes and tried to seek out the most appealing smell in the air. I smelt honeysuckle, lavender, freesia, an almost lemon lime smell and chocolate.

That's when it hit me.

The most delectable thing I had every smelled. It was an apple-cinnamon smell with a hint of nutmeg. It was so overpowering. I could taste it on the back of my tongue. The aroma itself nearly sent me into a maddening frenzy.

All I needed now was to taste it. Drain the human of his sweet smelling blood. Blood was all I needed. I had felt burning in the back of my throat when I was thirsty before, but never anything like _this_. This was almost as bad as when I was changed. It was torture. I needed to link the scent the body so I could find some relief.

I inhaled deeply and quickly followed the direction of the sweet aroma that was controlling me. I was no Demetri but this scent was overpowering the rest, it was almost too easy to sense where it was coming from.

What felt like an eternity – though it was no more than a minute – I had found my man, or rather woman.

I didn't know where I was and I didn't care. My surroundings no longer mattered, all that mattered was being able to taste the blood.

I pounced.

Before she even had time to react to me I sank my teeth into her warm flesh and felt satisfaction and mind blowing pleasure as I swallowed the sweet, warm liquid. A heard a hair-raising scream, but that only pleasured me more. It was moments like these that I truly realized that I was not a human but a lethal creature. I simply didn't care because it was moments like these when I realized how pleasurable it could be.

It was not until a few seconds later when I heard more screams and commotion I snapped back into reality. I was suddenly aware of my surroundings again.

I saw many humans. Most were screaming and running. A few had their cameras out. A couple were even stuck in position staring from me to my prey with a look of disgust and pure horror. It was then I realized that I had killed someone in plain view and drained them in a matter of seconds.

It didn't make sense to try and kill them. There were too many humans, at least 400 and some had already fled. Not that I couldn't catch up with them but someone had probably already alerted the police or media. I knew some of them had cameras.

What if someone got a video of me?

What would happen to the race of vampires?

What would the Volturi do?

What would happen to _me_?

I walked backwards at a slow human pace, before dashing off in the opposite direction of Volterra Italy.

"Jane!" a voice I recognized as Demetri was hollering my name.

He and Felix hooked on to either side of me. I knew I could only hold off one of them if I used my power. It didn't make any sense trying to escape anyways. One of the things Aro and Caius hated was a runner. Someone who fleed. They would track me down sooner or later.

Both vampires kept their iron grip on me, fearing I would use my power on one. I allowed them to steer me in the direction of the castle. It was then that realization hit me.

What had I _done_?

**So I hoped you guys liked it. I'll try to update soon. R&R. I accept constructive criticism. Please tell me your honest thoughts on this.**


	2. Jane's in Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… SM is hogging it.**

This is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

**Bella's POV**

I seriously cannot believe it's been nine years. _Nine years_. Of marriage to Edward. Since Renesmee's birth and of being a vampire. Nine blissful years, if you exclude the part where the Volturi came to fight and kill us. Apart from that my life has been fantastic, almost magical.

Don't get me wrong we've had our fair share of arguments. Like the age Renesmee was allowed to date. She tried to convince us that seven was the appropriate age when her feelings changed for Jacob about two years ago. _That_ phase was almost as bad as the Volturi.

Edward, being the overprotective father, had his soul set on not letting Renesmee date until she was 21, in _human_ years. I told Edward he was being ridiculous, though I didn't admit that I really liked that idea. I reminded him that if he made such ridiculous rules then she would only rebel, like the normal teenager. Edward argued that Renesmee was not a normal teenager, which was true, and I told him that while he was right she was a teenager and rebelling was something most teenagers had in common. I reminded Edward that even if she didn't rebel, she would resent her parents' choices and he would have to hear her thoughts on it _every_ single day.

Finally Edward and I agreed that she could date when she was 10, though she still had to have boundaries. Even though she looked nineteen she was still our little girl and she was growing up too fast, _literally_.

Of course Jake and Ness… I mean Renesmee found loopholes in our rules. For instance kisses on the cheeks, small pecks on the mouths and hugging (which wouldn't have been a problem except for the fact that they hugged a lot _longer_ and_ closer_ than normal friends did).

Speaking of friends I had lost all contact with mine, except for Angela. Angela was sweet. The only person in Forks who really treated me well, even when I went through my 'crisis'. We spoke via e-mail and she had just opened her own bookshop in Seattle and was expecting her first child with Ben. She was happy. _Human_. But I could not be, happy and _human_. It was one or the other and frankly I would choose this life any day.

My thoughts were cut off with a high-pitched bellow vibrating through the house.

"Bella!" that could only be Alice's voice. "Bella get out of bed, it's time for school!"

"You don't need to shout Alice, I can hear you" I replied.

"Well then get down here" she answered in a normal volume.

I kissed Edward chastely on the lips before leaping out of bed. I ran at inhuman speed to the closet and slipped on a pair of jeans, a white tank top and an aquamarine cardigan. I slipped some silver ballet flats onto my feet, then walked over to the dresser and pulled my hair into a ponytail. The whole process took only fifteen seconds, which was apparently too long a wait for Alice.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed now, furious. "If you're not down here in three seconds I'm going to take you shopping for three days straight, and make you wear pink frilly dresses!"

Fearing for Alice's sanity and mine – heaven forbid she took me on a three day shopping spree – I speed downstairs and stood in front of Alice in 1.5 seconds flat.

Alice gave me a once over, as she always did before school. She frowned, ever so slightly that if I were human I wouldn't have noticed.

"Hmm. Well I guess you look decent," she told me in a soft tone. Alice sighed. "Seriously Bella, if you would just spend a couple of minutes choosing clothes, instead of sticking your tongue down my brother's throat, you would have all the human boys drooling over you like sick puppies."

"Like they aren't already," my darling husband defended me.

We all piled into our cars. Edward had departed with his Volvo for a newer version. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I piled into the silver car. Renesmee, Rosalie and Emmett glided into Rosalie's new Nissan 370Z, which was of course red.

Belmont High was a typical small-town school. Students drove old models of cars, while teachers drove newer – but still relatively cheap – cars to school. It was surrounded by trees and only 452 students occupied the school. That made us Cullens stick out like a sore thumb.

Our beautiful faces, fit bodies, designer clothes and expensive sports cars made it obvious that we were different. I asked Edward one time why we go to so much trouble to look different instead of trying to blend in. Edward chuckled and told me that it was impossible for _us_ to fit in with _them_. The reason for all the extra luxuries was to make it seem like we were untouchable, instead of just beautiful and smart. All the extra luxuries intimidated the humans even more. Plus, I did have to agree that the luxuries did make going to school a bit more bearable. Who wants to ride to school in a musty old car and sit at a table full of delectable humans when we had to resist?

As we pulled into the parking lot, our tires squeaking against the pavement, only a few looked our way. The humans had gotten used to us – well as used to us as you can get – by now.

Alice and I headed in the direction of our first class, Literature. The story was that Alice and I were the Brandon twins. Edward and Emmett were the McCartys. Renesmee was Edward's older sister and twins with Emmett. Edward hated the fact that his daughter had to play the role of his older sister, and Emmett commented that it was quote "Twisted, even for our family," earning a slap from his lovely wife. Jasper and Rosalie were the Whitlock twins. Jacob got a job in town at a mechanic's shop.

Alice and I sat down in our seats near the back of the class next to each other. Alice gave me a sheepish smile before whispering me a "sorry".

I smelled him before I saw him. It was citrus smell. Grapefruit. Walker Warren walked into the room like he owned the place. As soon as he spotted me and Alice his heartbeat stuttered and pick up going twice as fast as before. He smiled shyly at me before casually strolling over to me, leaning over my desk. He was too close to me and I scooted back.

"Hey Bella!" he said with too much enthusiasm. Thankfully he turned it down a notch. "So how was your weekend?"

"Good" I replied. One word answers were the only ones I have him.

"Did you do anything fun?"

"Yeah"

"Well what?" he pressed.

"Camping"

"So I was wandering if you wanted to go to the mov…"

"No." I cut him off

"I meant to ask if you wanted to"

"No"

"I didn't get to fin…"

"No."

"No?" he asked desperately.

"No," I confirmed.

"Okay, well um, talk to you later," he waved and walked away.

"Don't count on it," I mumbled under my breath earning a giggle from Alice.

After Literature with Alice, I had Trig alone and then Biology with Edward. I smiled at that thought. Biology was where I met Edward. Where we had our first conversation. If there was one thing I was thankful for, it was Ms. Cope putting me in Edward's biology class.

As I made my way to Room 109 I sensed, or rather smelt my husband, behind me

"Hello love," his velvet voice whispered in my ear.

If my heart was still beating it would have gone into overdrive.

"Hi," I basically squeaked before I kissed him chastely.

His arm wrapped around my waist as we headed to one of my favourite classes. I loved this class not because our teacher, Mrs. Braine, droned on about atoms but because Edward and I sat in the back of the classroom and had our own silent conversations.

Lunch soon came.

Everyone knew not to sit at the Cullen table. Since the first day of school it has been our table. No human sat there, or even close to where we sat. Their natural human instinct told them to keep a safe distance from us.

Rosalie, Renesmee and Jasper where already at the table when Edward and I arrived. A few seconds later Emmett followed by Alice walked over to our table. Emmett put his arm around Rose's shoulder when he sat down, as did Jasper when Alice was seated.

Renesmee sighed.

_What's wrong with Renesmee?_ I asked Edward as I lifted my shield.

"She's just a bit upset that everyone has a mate but her," Edward said so softly in my ear that the others wouldn't have been able to hear. I had to restrain a growl. We had had this talk so many times how long was another nine months? She could date then, but Renesmee was as stubborn as her mother.

"Hello, Bedward would you like to include us in your conversation?" Emmett asked smugly. Rosalie rolled her eyes knowing that she couldn't slap Emmett in the middle of the cafeteria because the sound would echo loudly and attract attention. Edward and I growled simultaneously while Renesmee shuddered, no doubt having a mental image of her parents pop up in her head.

Emmett had been hitting Edward and I with sexual jokes and innuendos since last week when I finally agreed him to an arm wrestling contest with him. 'Bedward' was his new creation.

Alice rolled her eyes and chuckled at the display before getting a blank look on her face. I knew that look it meant Alice was having a vision and Edward was seeing it.

They both gasped and had the same looks of horror on their faces.

Something was seriously wrong.

"Alice what is it?" It was Jasper who asked the question.

"Call Giana" Edward said in a husky voice. Alice mutely nodded and took the quickest exit out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Edward?" Jasper's voice had a demanding undertone to it now.

"Jane," was Edward's only reply.

**Okay this is the second chapter. R&R. tell me if anything is wrong. I know when I write I tend to ramble.**

**Cathy.**


	3. How to Deal? How to Deal?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, SM does. I however, do get the privilege to do what I want with the characters.**

**Aro's POV**

Volterra.

_My_ city. _My _castle and _my _coven. Everything basically belonged to me. I was the supreme ruler in Volterra. My brothers and I made the rules, or rather _I_ made the rules and they went along with it.

I had an unfair advantage over others. I could read and see every thought, every memory that anyone had ever had. It worked on everyone. Well, everyone except _her_. Isabella Swan-Cullen. She was immune to my powersand Jane's and Alec's. Basically any mental power.

Everyone thought they knew why I didn't order an attack on the Olympic Coven and their feeble witnesses. They thought I was _afraid_. I did have reason to be. Bella could wrap her shield around anybody she pleased making all mental powers useless. I had realized at the clearing when she protected her witness against a livid Kate, that if we did fight she could take out a good number of my guard. Jane and Alec, my most powerful guards would most likely be killed. She was actually planning on killing them first. I saw it when I touched Edward's hand.

There was also another reason I did not fight the Cullen family. It would be such a waste of power. And if there was one thing I _yearned _for, it was power. There was no denying it. I knew it. My brethren knew it. The Guard knew it.

I had learned when I touched Edward's hand that their witnesses had _power_. Offensive and defensive. Control of the elements. Making others see what you wanted them to. Shocking the enemy and so much more. The Olympic Coven had skill on their side. Not that I didn't, but we were almost even. _Almost_.

Even with the dogs backing them, they would all die or run. We, The Volturi, would kill them. The only problem was that most of the Volturi would die along with them. That would leave me _weak_. Almost exposed. And I repeat myself again when I say a waste of power.

I needed _something_ or some incentive to get them to join the Volturi. I needed the power, and they were the power.

But _how?_

I still had yet to earn Carlisle's trust or at least understanding. I had to do this in steps. One stage at a time. I had to wait for the perfect opportunity to get them to join or get them to favour me.

Maybe that was it. I knew that they would never willingly join because of our little habits. Quite frankly, I wasn't quite ready to give up my diet for them. I'm not even sure I could.

However, if I could get the Cullen clan to be on my side, to do me favours and take care of problems then that would work as well. I didn't need them to _join_ The Volturi; I just needed them on the Volturi's side.

I just had to wait for opportunity to strike.

"Master Aro!" I heard Gianna calling my name. "It's Alice Cullen. She says it's an emergency .and she needs to speak with you immediately,"

Even though I could clearly hear Gianna from where I was, she still felt the need to shout. I told her only to alert me if it was an absolute emergency. Apparently it was because despite the fact that it happened nine years ago, the Cullen clan still hated us. I didn't have to touch any of them to know that.

I ran to the top floor in seven seconds flat.

"Thank you Gianna dear," I replied in my soft tone. Gianna's heart stuttered as she smiled at me shyly.

"Good night Alice, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I greeted smoothly.

"Aro, oh my, is Jane there?" Alice's usually upbeat soprano voice was panicky. Something was really wrong.

"No, she departed the castle to hunt. Why?" I asked curiously. Hearing Alice's voice put me in a more guarded mood.

"You _have _to find her. Now" Alice demanded. She was talking at vampire speed. Our conversation had only gone on for two and a half seconds.

"I'll tell you afterwards. Just please get someone, _anyone_ to find her and get her before it's too late" she replied.

"As you wish," I answered, tense.

I called Felix and Demetri and ordered them to find Jane, claiming it was an emergency. They nodded their heads and went on their way.

I turned back to the phone.

"What is wrong Alice? You sound panicked" I asked not concerned but curious to why she was.

"I had a vision. It was dark and I'm pretty sure night had fallen. It was clear Aro. Jane had made her decision. She was thirsty. I saw her drain a human in plain view. At least a hundred people present. They had cameras. Some I'm positive where tourists. They were running, screaming and fainting. It was chaos." Alice told me.

I was frozen.

What was I going to do? Jane was my treasure, one of the best. If I couldn't have Bella then I certainly had Jane. I couldn't just do away with her. And if I were to destroy Jane I would have to take out Alec as well. The only person he was more loyal to than me, was his sister.

I would have less power if I were to destroy the twins. Truth be told, I had grown quite fond of Jane. She had no conscience. She wasn't afraid of a challenge and she was lethal. She had the 'I'm evil and I'm proud' attitude. The attitude that few possessed.

I would not destroy Jane. I would find a way _around_ the law, my law. The law that I had made impossible to find a loophole in.

How could she be so careless? What had happened that had driven her to do such a thing. She broke the most important law of the vampire world. This was like murder for humans.

And basically suicide for Jane. I could not kill her. I had to find her motives first. I _needed_ Jane. I needed the power, fear and respect she presented. If only she knew how I needed her. But she would not, no one would. Nobody _could._

This however was a serious problem. I had to make a decision and quickly. This mess had to be cleaned up carefully. We had to somehow feed the humans a logical, non-vampire reason, for Jane's little show in the city. I could see Felix and Demetri approaching with a woeful Jane wedged between them. I had to get to the bottom of this.

One thing was for sure though,

Jane was _not_ getting out of this one lightly.

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. I accept constructive criticism. Remember I am new to fan fiction so… if it sucks then I have a reasonable excuse. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed already. Your positive comments motivate me to keep writing.**

**R&R. **

**P.S: I have Christmas exams so I may not be able to upload for a bit (I'm actually supposed to be doing homework now HEHE!!)**

**Till next chapter**

**Clumsy.**


	4. Author's Note Important!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (yeah , sorry I hate them too)**

**Okay Guys I Will NOT be able to update for a while. I have Christmas exams and unfortunately school comes first**

**Please read and review some of my favourite stories which are on my profile, while I'm trying not to land myself a spot in summer school.**

**I really apologize. I will write often during Christmas vacation, consider it my present to you.**

**Thank you for reviewing. I know authors notes can be a drag.**

**p.s: If any of you have anything you want to see in the next chapter, any ideas, suggestions please don't hesitate to e-mail me or post a note. I'll try make sure these authors note don't become a habit**

**SORRY TIMES A MILLION!!!**

**Clumsy.**


End file.
